Summer Getaway
by My.Ships.My.Lovely.Lady.Ships
Summary: A slow burn lemon of Bakugou and Uraraka. Class 1-A is going on their last break trip before they become pro heros. Will their feelings come to the surface before the trip is over? Yes. The answer is yes. - Lemon so rated M for sexual content, smut to come in later chapters. UrarakaxBakugou
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, quick note. I switch writing styles in the beginning of the first chapter so just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the My Hero Academia universe or the characters.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ochaco was super pumped for the up coming break. Class 1-A was going to be staying at a cabin about an hour from campus as their last hoorah before graduation. All of the class had been saving their earnings to pitch in for a sweet rental where everyone can have their own room, but then Momo's parents decided to treat everyone and pay for the cabin themselves as a graduation present for everyone.

"Momo, your parents are so sweet to do that for us," Ochaco said after Momo had made the announcement a moment ago.

"We really can't accept something of such calibare!" Iida chimed in.

With a bashful look, Momo responded, "Guys, I promise it is no big deal. Please just come and enjoy the vacation."

"Of course we will enjoy it, _ribbet_. We just want to make sure we can't help out paying in any way," Tsuyu stated matter-of-factly.

"No, my parents just want me, well us, to have a great last vacation before we go risk our lives being pro heros."

"Can we at least write your parents a thank you card?" Deku piped up. He was so grateful, there had to be something they could do to show their appreciation. At the idea, there were shouts of agreement from other members of the class.

Smiling, Momo agreed, "I think that would be just fine."

Chatter ensued as different groups broke off in conversation, preparing activities and travel arrangements. They had all decided to take the trains there and back as the fastest means of transportation.

Ochaco went to her dorm room to grab a thank you card left over from her 18th birthday. They were pretty generic, so the boys shouldn't object. Grabbing a black pen on her way out the door, she headed back to the common area to have everyone sign the card. _It probably should be mailed soon, since we leave next week, _she thought. "Hey I have the card. I'll leave it here on the coffee table so everyone has a chance to sign it." Taking the pen first, she wrote a nice quick note of thanks and handed the pen to Toru's outstretched hand.

As the evening continued, people started to drift off to bed as for now, school was still in session. Ochaco went back to the card and confirmed everyone had signed, but then noticed it was a name short. Mentally running through the names, she finally realized Bakugou didn't sign. _Of course it had to be him_. Why did it have to be the one person that made her heart race whenever she was near him?

Looking around at the stragglers, he was no where to be found. Scooping up the card and pen, she headed towards his dorm to demand his signature. Walking towards his room, her heart already began to pound. With a determined expression fixed on her face, she knocked more gently than she intended. He is an over reactive dude with an explosive quirk.

On the other side of the door, Katsuki was half asleep, when he heard the rasping on his door. Throwing his sheets off of him, he made his way to the door. _I swear, if Kirishima is back to convince me of bringing fireworks to our break, _I _will break his fucking- _His train of thought vanished as he opened his door to the unlikeliest of people. "What?" he barked out.

Ochaco's determination faltered as before her was a shirtless Bakugou. His voice was slightly raspy from where she obviously woke him from his sleep. "I'm sorry," she started, feeling a hot flush work its way up her neck, "We are signing a card for Momo's parents and you were the only one who didn't sign. We were wanting to mail it first thing in the morning since we leave next week." She put all her effort into keeping his gaze, not wanting to stare at his toned chest and loose fitting sweats.

**A/N - At this point I realized I hated writing in the perspective I was and switched, I'm too lazy to redo the beginning. Sorry. **

Katsuki stared at me for a second then swiped the letter from my hand. "So I just have to sign this stupid card and that's it?" He said this a little softer than his original 'What'.

"Yep, that's it!" I said a little louder than I intended.

Grumbling, he placed the card against the door frame and began to write. I assumed he would only sign his name, but as he continued to sign more than two words, I stepped closer to look over his shoulder. Before I can even read what he is writing, Bakugou swings the card back to me intending to hand it to me. In his haste, he didn't realize I had gotten closer and his hand holding the card comes down directly on my left breast.

We both jump backward abruptly as heat rises in my cheeks. Looking at Kacchan, I see his face is red tinged as well. "Urarak-," he begins.

"Thanks Bakugou!" I cut him off grabbing the card that has fallen to the floor and running back to me room.

Briskly walking away, I break into a run as soon as I am out of his eye sight. I don't stop running until I am in my dorm room, door closed and locked. _HE TOUCHED ME!_ My mind screams over and over. We've touched before in the past 4 years, but this was _definitely _different. _No one has touched me there before . . . _My mind drifts to other places as I imagine Kacchan continuing to touch me. Heat pools in my lower abdomen as I think about Katsuki's hand fondling my breast. I look down to see my own hand at my chest, squeezing. Tingles shoot down my spine at my own touch. I continue to imagine Katsuki touching me lower at my-

*knock knock knock*

Jumping away from the door, my hands shoot to my sides as I remember where I am. Alone.

*knock knock knock*

"One second!" My voice comes out a high pitched squeak. I open the door to see Mina and chastise myself for hoping it would be someone else.

"Hey, I went to get the thank you card and couldn't find it. Midoriya said he saw you walk off with it, but I am going to an early training session tomorrow if you want me to slip it in the mail on my way if you want me to take it?" She said smiling, "Um, are you okay? You look . . . flustered." Her smile faltered a little.

"Oh, me?! No!" Lowering my voice I continue, "I mean, no. I'm okay. I was lost in thought and your knock scared me is all." I plaster a smile on my face, "Thank you so much for offering to take the note. That is so nice of you!" I hand over the letter without reading what Katsuki even wrote. "Oh, let me get the envelope and stamp."

Finishing up with Mina, I get undressed and lay down on my bed. I go to sleep with the image of Kacchan shirtless fresh in my mind.

* * *

More chapters to come! I am not a writer, so please be gentle! Comment where you think the story will go, because I am honestly still figuring it out myself hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

It is finally time to go on the trip! All the students are packed and ready to go!

I'm writing to keep my mind off of my wedding we had to postpone due to this pandemic. Thanks for everyone's patience.

A/N I hope this is true to character. I'm trying to stick to Bakugou's hard/angry nature, but I'm writing this as if he has calmed down some over the years.

* * *

~Ochaco~

"Okay everyone! Single file line onto the train! Make sure your luggage is in hand! Don't leave anything behind at the station!" Tenya yelled out over our heads. We may be about to graduate but Iida definitely still acted like our class rep, even when we weren't at school.

The train was finally here for us to get on and head to our last break before our professional lives begin. Double checking I had all my things, I get in the back of the queue. Stepping up into the train, my lifted foot catches on the lip of the step and I start to tumble forward.

A hand grabs my shoulder as I fall and pulls me back, the sudden change in direction causes me to fall into the arms of the person who saved me. A husky voice is right at my ear, "Be more careful Round Face."

I stiffen as I realize the voice coming from Bakugou. "Um, thanks Bakugou!" His reaction to my fall was faster than I could have activated my quirk to right myself. I pull myself away from his contact quickly my already pink cheeks darkening.

Stepping up on the top platform, I eye the remaining seats. My gut clenches as realize the last two seats on the packed train are at the back RIGHT next to each other. Without stopping, I resolved myself and kept walking. Everyone was animatedly talking and planning what they were going to do once we arrived. The ones on the train not a part of the class eyed us with varying expressions of wonder and awe. After our years at UA, it was hard to go anywhere without being recognized. _Thank goodness everyone is kind enough to leave us alone._

Finally making it to the empty seats, I floated my heavier bag above me and released my quirk so it landed softly on the luggage rack. I took the inside window seat, staring out at the city as my seatmate roughly threw his bag up next to mine and then plopped himself next to me with all the grace of a rock.

I began to look at everyone around us, many gawking at Deku who was being sweet and answering the questions of a young child who was so excited he was physically bouncing. I chuckled once to myself, _This will be all our lives soon. _

My thoughts leave my mind as Bakugou's arm brushes up against mine as he brings out a head set and places it over his ears. He settles into his seat and brings his arm back to the arm rest, which means we continue to touch. Heat radiates from his skin like mini blasts are going off from his nitroglycerin sweat. Out of the corner of my eye, I try to see what he is listening to, but I can't tell without blatantly looking. Focusing in on his touch, tingles go up my arm and settle in my stomach as butterflies.

Deciding to sit still to keep the contact, I pull out my phone and bring up a book to read as the train begins to pull away from the station. I frown since this means the timer begins before our short trip is over and I will lose the contact we have now.

After a chapter of my book, Bakugou breaks our contact WAY to soon as he removes his headset.

"Music no good?" I ask quizzically.

Looking at me sideways Kacchan responds, "I'm just not in the mood for it." Looking past me out the window, he seems quite relaxed, opposite of his normal energy, but like something is on his mind.

In our last year of school, we had gotten close. I would call us friends, but not best friends. Best friends open up and talk to each other about their lives, how their day went things like that. We didn't talk about that, but we did talk about training strategies, latest villain news, and general school studies.

"What are your plans once we get to the cabin?" he asks out of the blue.

I didn't expect that question, but I respond anyway. "Mina found a natural hot springs down the road from where we are staying and I FOR SURE want to do that right away. It-" My words falter as he spreads his legs out getting comfortable and his leg rests against my bare leg. _Why did I wear shorts?!_ I continue after a short pause, "It looks so relaxing. I want this trip to be free from any stress before we hit the hero world full time."

Glancing over at him, he gives me a side smile, "Is this a girls only trip? Maybe I should tag along to ensure you all get there safely? I'm sure a few of the other guys will want to come and make sure you there in one piece as well." He smiles wider at his own joke. He knows I can hold my own ever since the Sports Festival our first year, but he still teases me regardless.

"You know I can take care of myself," I harrumph back. Crossing my arms over my chest I continue, "Besides, I could beat you in a fight any time I wanted. So if anything, I would be protecting you." It was true in the last year of my training, I had risen in the ranks.

"Calm down Pink Cheeks, I was just offering my services to you all." He laughs again. Out of the corner of my eye, it looks as if he is looking at my chest, but that can't be possible. Regardless, I let my arms drop back to the armrests. I think back to the other day when he touched my breast by mistake and my stupid pink cheeks redden more as I squirm in my seat. As if he can read my mind, Kacchan speaks up, "Uraraka, the other day with the card," his voice is softer. _He sure is acting sweet today instead of his normal nonchalant way_. It was true he had become more kind towards me over the years, but this was different. "I didn't mean to . . . I was only . . ."

As he struggled to find the words, I cut him off before he could say how terrible it was that it happened, "Actually, I think it would be great if you and the guys want to join us at the hot springs! There is a mixed gender side so we don't have to be separated the whole time and we can all hangout at the different pools! There is a coffee themed one, a wine themed, and even a green tea pool!" I rushed the sentences to steer the conversation into safer waters.

Sighing, a second of frustration passed over his face before we respond, "Well if you insist. What is this place even called?" For the next hour, I filled Kacchan in on the details of Yunessun Spa and all the cool amenities it provides. His skeptical facial features turned to genuine curiosity the more I spoke about options of the spa park.

Mina was up a row across the aisle. I leaned over towards her and informed her the guys may join us, which she was extremely excited for. "I'll just send out a group text to everyone so no one is left out. Although, should I 'accidentally' forget to include Mineta?" She adds. We both begin to laugh and even Kacchan chuckles slightly.

Turning back to Bakugou, I ask, "Have you ever been to a spa park before?" Asking this, I imagine him shirtless with low rising swim trunks. His wash board abs leading to a deep cut V disappearing into the waist band where-

"Ya," his responds brings me back to reality. "My family would go to the hot springs by my house every summer. Bit this sounds way more intense."

With the small window into his personal life, I begin to ask about his family, starting small as not to push my luck. As the train ride continues, I learn more and more about him and he fires back with questions of his own. Before we know it, our train arrives at our station.

This ride was a one way, no stop trip. So everyone stands and stretches as they prepare to disembark. Our arms and legs are still touching and as we both pull away to get our things together, a chill runs down my left side as his warmth leaves me.

I wish we could stay in our train bubble for eternity, but life must proceed. I grab my bag from my feet and stand to file in line. Bakugou stands and stretches himself, lifting his arms above his head. This leads to his shirt rising up slightly to reveal his toned abdomen. I swallow hard as I see the V I imagined in my head.

He grabs his bag and kindly grabs mine, handing it to me. _Yep, definitely a different Bakugou joined us on this trip._ I smile at him in thanks and then half grin I get back brings back the butterflies I thought had flew away.

Once we are off the train, we all trek to the bus stop to go the last few miles to the cabin. This time I file onto the bus between Mina and Sue as we talk about plans for the week. I sneak a glance at Kacchan who is seated next to Kirashima talking over something probably related to this week as well.

Our bus ride is short and we make it to the cabin in no time. I know it's called a cabin, but this building would not fall into that category in my opinion. The building was HUGE and looked much nicer than anything I had stayed in before. Momo's parents pulled out all the stops on this one. We walk up the flight of stairs to the double doored front entrance which opened up into a large common area. "I hope you all like it. I tried to get something nicer but this is all we could get in this area," Momo said sheepishly.

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"This place rocks!"

Many people chimed in to reassure her that we were all appreciative her parents even paid for his. With a smile Momo continued, "Great to hear! There are no assigned rooms, but everyone gets their own, so whoever wants want-"

With that we all took off running, everyone going to find the best rooms for themselves. Everyone activated their quirks to get ahead. As they did so, I hung back deciding it didn't matter. After the hall was empty, I slowly walked down the hall of rooms looking for an empty place to call my own for the week. The very last room was empty so I placed my bags on the bed and went to shut the door behind me. As I did, I noted that Koda was to my left as he walked out of his room and the right room door was ajar. Peaking in, I saw spiky blonde hair and realized this was going to be a longgggg trip.

Looking around my room, I noticed the queen sized bed and large adjacent bathroom. _I must have gotten the master, sweet! _There was another door to my left that had a dead bolt on it. Walking over to it, I unlatched the lock and swung the door back to see what kind of weird closet would have a lock only to find another door. At least, I think it is another door as there was no knob.

Pushing against it to see if it would move, I stumble as I fall right threw to another room and onto another person. I look up to see red eyes staring at me.

"Miss me that much Round Face?" Bakugou snickers.

My body is flush against his. His left arm wrapped around my waist as he caught me hasn't moved as he continues to hold me to him. My chest is pressed against his and a pressure begins to build in my lower abdomen. I place my hands on his hard chest and push myself away to gather my thoughts, "Sorry! I thought I was walking into some weird closet," I fumble for an explanation. "I got confused to find a handlelss door after opening my own door."

"Have you never heard of joint rooms?" He laughs again and scowls looking over my shoulder, "How'd you get the master?!"

"It was the only room left," I offer. "Everyone went to the closest rooms I guess."

"I will pay you 50 ¥ to share your bathroom. I can't stand communal bathrooms and that's all I've had these past years at school. This is supposed to be a vacation and I was looking forward to having my own bathroom."

I weigh his proposal in my head. _Am I really going to share a bathroom with a boy?!_ We could switch rooms, but I like the idea of my own bathroom as well. _It's just for one week, right? "_Only if you include a home cooked breakfast every morning?" I retort.

"Deal!" He responds too quickly.

_I should have asked for more._

As we both unpack our things, we leave our perspective doors open to each other's rooms. Once I'm all set I go to close my side of the door, "What do you think you are doing?" Bakugou asks.

"I'm about to head out to the common area so I was closing my side before leaving," I respond confused.

"Tsh. And how am I supposed to use OUR bathroom if I can't get into your room?"

He had a point, "Fine." I leave the door open and walk out the main door to see what everyone else is up to.

Half the class lounges around on the couches discussing what our plans for the night will be. Talking with a few people, I find out there are two master bedrooms in the house and me and Momo are the only two with our own bathrooms while everyone else shares a bathroom, one for the girls and one for the guys.

We end up cooking a large meal which tastes excellent, thanks to Kacchan of course. Sato makes a stellar vanilla cake with buttercream frosting, and we end the night with party games. A few people start to trickle off to their rooms for the night. So I decided I would turn in myself. With no training tomorrow, I look forward to sleeping in a little.

Going into my room I walk straight to the dresser and open it up to pull out my pajamas. I pull off my shirt and shorts leaving me in my pink panties and black bra. About to unlatch my bra, I look up to the mirror over the dresser to see Bakugou holding a small toiletry bag and towel. Our eyes meet as I drop my hands and whirl around. I throw my pajama shirt on as I stammer out, "Were you just gonna stand there the whole time?!" I can feel my cheeks on fire.

Throwing me a sideways grin, "Well if you wanted to undress for me, I didn't want to stop the show." He continues to walk past me to the bathroom. I gawk after him still feeling exposed. _Did he want to see me undress? _Impossible.

~Bakugou~

Walking slowly to the bathroom, I keep my calm before closing the door and slumping against it. _Is she trying to kill me?!_ Her simple black bra and pink underwear is no different than a bathing suit, but the intimacy of the garments, the fact no other male has seen her in that clothing, causes my pants to grow tight. I look down and groan at the obvious tent in my shorts.

Ignoring that, I start the shower and get undressed. Stepping into the shower, I try to relax as I wash my body. However, I find myself closing my eyes and imagining her hands floating around me and washing me. I think back to the other day when I touched her breast, if only for a second, it was still enough to get him going that night.

I continue to imagine her hands drifting down my abdomen and resting on my dick. My hand traces the pattern I see in my mind as I gently stroke my erection. I quicken my pace as the slowness isn't enough. Her image moments ago comes to my mind as I think of her continuing to undress. If she hadn't seen me standing there like an idiot and had undone her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands hooking into her panties and pulling them down around her ankles.

"Mhmmm," I stifle my moan as I cum onto the shower wall. Feeling much more relaxed now, I finish my shower and grab my things walking back out into Ochaco's room. "Hope you are covered up Pink Cheeks!" Looking around, I see her huddled up in her bed fast asleep. I resist the urge to crawl in bed next to her, to feel her cool skin against my hot.

On the train ride, I let me legs fall open further so as to feel more of her next to me as our arms touching weren't enough. Should I try to let her know how I feel before we are thrown into the hero world? She can't feel the same way can she? She freaked when I accidentally touched her breast the other day. Then when I tried to bring it up, she changed the subject. _I'll see how the next day goes and try to talk to her one more time. If she isn't receptive, then I'll just drop it._

* * *

Hang tight for more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long gap of time. I just had my physical wedding since our original wedding had to be done in our livingroom due to COVID. But now I have way more time. Hope yall like it!

* * *

Chapter 3

~Ochaco~

Waking up and looking at the clock next to me, I saw it was super early. _So much for sleeping in on vacation_. This is when I would normally get up for training. In the quiet, I can hear soft snores coming from the other room. I roll over and force my eyes shut willing my body to go back to sleep, but to no avail.

Pushing myself off the bed, I grab my toiletry bag and shuffle to the bathroom. This time I remember to lock the door behind me since I'm sharing with hot head. I turn on the water, undress, and step into the water. As I relax under the water, my body tenses as I realize HE was in here last night . . . showering . . . NAKED. My relaxed body tenses back up.

I quickly shower and get out, wrapping my body in a towel. I finish my morning routine and step out of the bathroom. The snores are gone and everything is eerily quiet. _Did he leave already? _

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes!" Bakugou says stepping into my room, his face displaying a sideways toothy grin.

"You're the one who was asleep when I got up to shower!" He knows exactly what to say to get under my skin!

Walking past me, his only retort is, "Did you know you snore?"

"WHAT?! I do NOT snore! In fact, YOU were snoring this MORNING!" What a butt hole!

Bakugou just laughs as he walks into the bathroom. Once he is gone, I look down and remember I am wearing only my towel. A very SHORT towel to be exact. _I'm sure my hair is a mess, too. _I groan internally.

Making quick work of my time in my room before Kacchan walks back in here, I grab my clothes and throw them on fast as I can. Just as I am starting to pull a brush through my hair, Bakugou steps back out and heads to his room. Before stepping through the threshold, he looks back over his shoulder and states, "Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes."

I had forgotten our agreement already. As he disappears, I crawl back onto my bed and play on my phone for a minute.

Pulling up the group chat us girls have from class that we have named Girl Squad, I text everyone, "Don't know if anyone else is up yet or not, but when do we want to head out to the spa?"

As I wait for a response, my mind wonders to Bakugou and how much he has changed since we first started UA. He was such a hot head, rude, conceded. Well he is still conceded . . . and hot headed . . . and rude sometimes, but he is _softer_ now.

After our second year, we began to pair up for partner training at times. With how our quirks worked, we could practice fighting in the air. We would push each other to stay up in the air longer and longer. As the school years went on, we began to meet up for earlier training sessions. Maybe during this training we started to consider each other as friends? He still calls me Pink Cheeks and Round Face, but I have come to like the nick names that represent the parts of myself I hate.

Now that I'm thinking on it, he still seems to be a jerk to most of the others a majority of the time. So am I just thinking he is sweeter on me than the others? _Maybe I am just imagining things._

My phone buzzes with a reply from the Squad. Jiro, "I'm still lying in bed, but how about we head out in an hour? I will text the class chat and tell anyone who wants to come to be ready by then. We did decide to invite the guys right?"

"Yes definitely invite the guys, but can we make it 2 hours? I'm exhausted," Hagakure responded quickly.

Soon after, the class chat goes off with a text from Jiro telling everyone to get their butts out of bed for anyone who wants to join all the girls going to the Yunessun Spa.

Not two seconds pass before Mineta responds with a, "Count me in! Anyone need help picking out a bathing suit?"

Rolling my eyes, exit out of the text and pull open my fanfiction account. It is SUPER weird to read about yourself from the vision others have of you, but after stumbling across a few stories about me and Bakugou, I can't stop reading! Some of the wilder ones I can't get myself to even think about, let alone read. But the sweet ones of me and him falling in love, _which will never happen_, I can't help but absorb every word.

Smiling, I click on the current story I'm reading where Ground Zero just rescued a captured Uravity and they are bunkered down in a small camp until further help arrives. Before I know it Bakugou is back with two plates full of food. "Wow that looks great!" I state. My nose picks up the delicious smell, "And it smells so gooooooood." I quickly click off my screen and will my cheeks to not deepen their pink.

Kacchan smiles slightly, obviously noticing my cheeks, and sets the food on my bed before sitting down to eat with me. _This is odd. _Eating together on my bed feels more intimate than it should, but I can't help the butterflies that fill my stomach. "Don't get too use to it Angel Face."

I freeze. _What did he just call me?_ "Angel Face?"

Bakugou's face flashes an unreadable expression. "Yeah, all angels have round faces dummy."

_Oh. _"Right, of course." The nick name still sounds sweet regardless, but I don't think too much about it. "Um, are you still planning on joining us today? Jiro texted the group, but I haven't seen who all has replied yet."

"Sure. Gotta make sure you all make it safely," he remarks throwing me a wide smile. With a more serious tone he adds, "And ensure Mineta keeps his filthy, perverted hands to himself."

I laugh way too hard at his statement. As my laughter dies away, I think about how this week is our last chance to let loose. _Will we even hang out after our hero lives start? Meet up to continue to train together? _"You know when we first started and had our first Sports Festival, you didn't even know my name. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I knew your name then, just as I know your name now. It was just a weird way to spell Round Face." A smug smirk pulls at his lips. I can't help but laugh at his stupid joke, but scowl at him regardless.

"No, seriously. Now we train every other morning together. Soon we will both go to our agencies, possibly in different cities, and I'll have to find another partner that can train in the air with me," my voice is a whine by the end.

"Didn't you pick the Tower Hero Agency?" I nod in response. "Well then you better bring your A-game since I will _obviously_ be the number 1 hero within our agency." To this I punch his shoulder, not with full force, but enough to make him rock back a little.

His eyes glint mischievously. Setting his plate aside, he grabs by shoulders in return and pulls me off the bed, slamming my back onto the ground. It didn't hurt but I retaliated anyway. I touch his chest with my full hand and float him in the air. He instantly pushes flames from his hands behind his back to make him propel back into my body. His full body flushes with mine. He grabs my hands and forces them together as if I were praying. "Say it for me Angel Face," his voice is softer than normal.

My voice is breathy and barely above a whisper as I say, "Release." At my word, his full weight falls against me. The same moment he feels his weight return, he flips us over so I am on top of him.

I know my face is on fire, but his eyes bore into mine as if he is having an enteral debate. One side wins over as he finally says, "Why the punch? Will it be that hard to work in the same building as me?" His tone has a hard edge to it.

"No, I just . . ." _What do I say?!_ I scramble to explain without revealing my feelings, "I just assumed you would be working for the top agency is all. You are talented enough to work for any agency you wanted, why Tower?"

"Why not Tower?" He cocks an eyebrow, "They are up and coming, plus they offered me a price I couldn't refuse. With their resources I can easily become the number one hero in Japan instead of stupid Deku."

I mull over his words. While I am sure he may feel this way, the statement didn't hold the same emotion lingering in his red eyes. Kacchan shifts making me look down and remember I am on top of him. I try to pull myself off of him, but he holds me closer, tightening his grip on my hips. "We need to get ready to leave." My words come out breathlessly.

Kacchan brings a large hand up behind my head and laced his fingers in my hair. With a slight tug, he tilts my head back and rises up slightly to lick a long stroke up my neck to my ear. My entire body goes rigid as I arch my back in response, a gasp leaving my lips. "Kacchan, what are you doing?"

His teeth and lips latch onto the hollow of my throat as he begins to nip and kiss the sensitive area. _Who knew an area of the throat could cause this feeling?!_ Heat pulled low in my abdomen as he finally said, "Something I've been meaning to do for a long, _long¸ _time."

BRRRING!

We both jolt as my phone starts ringing loudly, bringing us back to Earth. I jump up, this time his hands give way, as I grab my phone in a panic fumbling to open it. "Hello?" The sound rumbles from my throat sounding too loud.

"I need help picking out an outfit and I've sent you like 10 options but you haven't responded to any of my texts! Can you please come to my room and help me pick which one looks the cutest?" Mina's voice whines over the phone. I glance back at Bakugou who is looking at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Sorry, Mina. I've been in the bathroom and didn't have my phone. Let me look real quick, I am still getting ready myself," I offer with a laugh trying not to sound like I was just intimately licked by an attractive guy seconds ago. Pulling the phone away from my ear, I pull up the messages and frantically pick one out. "Go with the white one with the green palm leaves. You look amazing in that one."

"Perfect! I was thinking the same!"

"Just needed someone to confirm so another someone will get to see you looking your cutest?" I muse, both of us knowing full and well who Mina had a crush on and wanted to catch their eye on this trip.

"Maybeeeeee," she giggled. "Do you want any help with picking out an outfit for a special someone?"

I stand up at this, knowing he can hear what she is saying. "What?! No- I don't- I need to hurry and finish getting ready. I meet you in the livingroom by 9, bye!" Snapping the phone shut, I groan at my actions which were going to get a million questions from Mina later. We both knew who I liked. _Maybe I could convince her I was just playing around like she was . . . ?_

"So who is this special someone?" Kacchan's voice drawls behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see the smugness on his face.

Facing him anyway, I stride to the dresser to get my bathing suit. "What did you mean 'Something you've been meaning to do for a long time'?" I retort back, refusing to look at him.

I turn back towards him finding a board chest before me. One hand gently lifts my head, forcing me to look at his face. His red eyes are softer than I have ever seen them. "Ochaco," he begins, saying my first name for the first time ever. The sound of it makes my legs almost give out. "I've been trying to start this conversation with you for quite some time, but I wasn't sure if you would even feel anything for a jerk like me. The day I accidently touched your breast handing you that thank you card for Momo's parents and you took off the way you did. . . I thought that was answer enough." He paused looking down my shirt for emphasis. A shiver ran down my spine as my nipples hardened from his gaze. "I couldn't help myself when you were on top of me." He quirked an eyebrow and continued, "And it seems you may feel the same based on the response I got." Leaning in next to my ear, he whispered, "Am I your special someone?"

The floor seemed to drop out below me as his breath tickled my ear. _This can't be happening! We are about to go our separate ways! . . .But he did say we will be at the same agency . . . Would it be reckless to think we could have something serious between us?_ There seemed to be a fog on my mind as I processed all the information. I couldn't find the words, so I merely nodded in response.

At the acknowledgement, Kacchan took my face with both hands and crushed his lips to mine. My hands found his chest but I didn't push him away. I felt as if I had activated my quirk, floating in the air on pure bliss.

His tongue pressed against my lips, probing them apart. They parted easily allowing him to deepen the kiss. I had never kissed anyone this way, but I wasn't nervous as I matched his movements with his tongue, tasting him.

BRRRING!

"DAMN IT!" Kacchan screamed at his phone which was the culprit this time. Breaking the kiss but keeping me in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at the poor person on the other end.

I could hear Kirishima on the other end, "Good morning to you, too. I have been knocking on your door, are you coming with us to the spa?"

"Shit," Bakugou mumbled. "Yeah, I'll meet you in the livingroom, I didn't hear you over the music. I'm gonna finish up with this work out and be there in a minute." To his credit, his voice was softer then when he first answered. _Maybe I wasn't crazy when I thought he was being softer on me than the others lately._ Without waiting for a reply, he snapped the phone shut and threw it over his shoulder where it landed on the bed. "I know how much you were looking forward to this spa, so I will not . . . preoccupy your time, but," he paused, his voice going huskier, "this is very far from over." Taking my hand, he pressed it to the length protruding from his body. I gasped as I touched the first _thing_ I have ever touched. I couldn't even think the word, or what it would lead to.

Some sort of fear must have shown on my face as Kacchan released my hand and asked, "Is this your first time touching a dick?" His voice had an air of acute astonishment.

"Mhmm," I swallowed loudly. "Why do you look sound so shocked?" Hearing him say the word made my lower abdomen warm again.

"I just assumed someone like you had been with someone before?"

I bristled at the words, "Someone _like me_?"

Kacchan took a step back from me and back tracked quickly, "That's not what I mean. I mean you are hot as hell, how could you not have been with someone? You already have guys tripping over themselves when they see Uravity on the streets."

Blushing at his kindness, I confess, "I haven't even kissed someone. Well not until today that is." I could feel my cheeks reddening even more at the statement. "Have you ever . . ?" I let the words trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence out loud.

Bakugou's expression became grave as he shrugged and said simply, "A few. I was a horny teenager who had girls lining up to be with an up and coming hero." Looking me in the eyes he continued, "I haven't even touched a girl in the past year. And none of it felt like that kiss a second ago." The last sentence was a low growl.

My despair at the beginning lessened slightly at the admission. _There is no way I can live up to those girls_. Somehow knowing what I was thinking, Kacchan grabbed my chin again and kissed me deeply before pulling away and stating, "I like virgins. Especially cute redheaded ones that can kick a villain's ass in less than a minute."

I could only gape at his words while my mind processed what he had said. "I don't know what to do-"

"Well that kiss of yours a second ago says otherwise." A thought crossed his face as he looked at me suspiciously. "So, I guess since you're a virgin," he drew out the word, lavishing it, "You've never been properly touched here." His hand grazed one breast, causing my nipples to harden and my head to fall back. "Hmmmm," he hummed. Placing a hand on the back of my neck, he brought his lips to my ear and said, "Uraraka, I am going to touch you in every spot you have. Then I'm gonna fuck you until you don't even know your own name."


	4. Chapter 4

AN The Yunassuen spa in Japan was where we were suppose to go on our honeymoon until COVID ruined our plans. So I decided to put it in my story and talk about what I know from the research I had done on it. It sounds so fun!

* * *

~Bakugou~

_Granny tits, saggy ball sacks, fucking Deku._ I conjure up any image I can to get my raging hard on to go away.

"Hey are you ready?" Ochaco walks to the joining door and smiles warmly at me, but a lingering shyness is still there from our interaction minutes ago. She is dressed in a cute royal blue sun dress with sandals, very simple, but absolutely perfect.

"Yeah, let me grab my shit real quick."

After locating my phone and wallet, I walk over to her and pull the door open for her to walk through. As she passes, I wrap my arm around her waist and whisper in her ear, "Don't tire yourself out too much at the spa Pink Cheeks. We have a long night ahead of us." To emphasize my point, I grab one of her breasts and knead it gently before letting her go. A small whimper escapes her mouth as I release her. I smack her beautiful round ass as she walks through the doors, which earns me a scowl and a "Kacchan!" in a harsh whisper.

Snickering, I walk with Uraraka to the livingroom to find most everyone there milling about and munching on food before we leave. Ochaco runs over to Mina and a few of the other girls and immediately starts an animated conversation on all the plans they have.

Locating Kirishima by the food was easy enough. I plop down next to him on a tall bar stool and pull out my phone and text "Is Mina's special someone Kirishima?" to Uraraka.

Waiting on her response, I think back to her reactions today. _Was she texting someone when I came in with breakfast? _I make a mental note to ask her that before we get started tonight. _Fuck if she has a boyfriend I gonna have to fucking kill him first. She would tell me if she had one though right?_

My phone buzzes bringing my back to Earth. "How did you know?!"

"It doesn't take rocket science Uraraka." I look over at her with a smirk. She gives me back a shocked expression.

"Well you definitely didn't know who mine was until today." She replies quickly with an emoji sticking out its tongue.

Chuckling, I text out my plans, "I have an idea. How about me and Kirishima break off from the group at some point and you and Mina meet up with us?"

Sneaking a look in her direction, I see her mouth make a small 'O' shape. "Since when did you become a match maker?"

"Well to be truthful, it gives us the best chance to be alone with out everyone knowing our shit." I send back, then quickly add, "Until we are ready for them to know our shit that is."

":) Okay, I'm in!"

During our texts, Momo gets up in front of everyone and begins laying out the schedule for the day. The agenda for today starts out with the gender restricted portion of the park, then everyone meeting up in the co-ed area for the themed baths.

Formulating my plan I text Ochaco, "Right before we are to meet up with everyone, see if you and Mina can meet me and Kirishima somewhere in the co-ed section. Sound doable?"

"I'll see what I can do. Meet us at the observation pools, it will be perfect!"

"Observation pools?"

"You'll see it on the map when we get there:)"

"Wish I could see you in the nude section with nothing on;)" I look at her as soon as I press send to see her face light up like a Christmas tree. All I get in return is a scowl thrown my way.

"What are you so smiley about?" Kirishima looks over my shoulder to see what I'm looking at, but I click off my phone quickly.

"Nothing Shark Week," I snap back but then quickly lighten my tone. "I need a favor."

* * *

Sitting in the water watching the other guys hanging out and joking, I only half listen to their conversations. My mind keeps going back to the house with a cute red head under in my arms. _Shit._ I clamp my legs around my shaft to hide what is happening.

Shaking the thought from my mind, my thoughts drift back to earlier. _I can't believe she hasn't been with anyone. How can she stay so innocent? So many fans have come onto her with me standing right next to her! Was she waiting for someone? Someone like me? Or is she with someone? WHY DIDN'T I ASK HER IF SHE WAS SINGLE?!_

Jumping out of the water, I give Kirishima a nod and pad over to the dressing rooms. Shoving my swim trunks on, I shake my wet hair and wait on Shitty Hair to join me.

"Took you long enough," I grumble.

"You told me to give you time before following!" He reminds me, "Also are you gonna explain who we are meeting now?"

Huffing out the air in my lungs, I look Kirishima in the eyes. "You know you're my . . . mhmhmmm, right?"

"What? I didn't catch that?" His eyebrows furrow.

"You're my . . . best friend." I barely say the late two words above my breath.

A big smile breaks over his face, "One more time for those in the back?"

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND YOU BASTARD!"

"Okay, okay, I think they heard you," he laughs.

With a calming breath, I continue, "So I need you to meet up with two hotties. One for me and one for you." I debated not telling him who these hotties were, but thought the better of it. "Look, I know you like Mina, right?"

"WHAT?! What makes you think that?!" He says too loudly.

"Stop lying, you idiot. It's fucking obvious! And we are meeting up with her and Ochaco alone for awhile away from everyone," I finished in a rush.

The shock passed from his face as her processed the second name I threw out. "Wait, you and Ochaco are talking?" He smiled too big.

"And you aren't gonna say a fucking word about it to anyone until she is ready to tell people, right?" I threaten.

Raising his hands in the air, "Hey man, your best friend won't tell a soul."

_Why did I have to tell him he was my best friend?_

Walking to the observation pools, Kirishima asks, "Do you know if she likes me? Or am I just a wingman?"

"She likes you for some strange reason as far as I know," I say without looking at him.

"Cool." I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

Thinking about someone other than myself for a second I say, "Just be yourself man, you'll be fine."

We make it to the edge of the pools and my eyes find Ochaco sitting on the edge of one of the pools lazily looking out at the mountains. I look out to where her eyes are, and see why the observation pools are called _observation_ pools. Long shallow pools are tiered so that guests can sit in any area and look at the green valley below. It was actually really beautiful.

My eyes land back on Uraraka who is wearing a pale blue two piece bathing suit but that still covered her midriff. _Of course she has to be fucking modest. _Her breasts were accentuated by the top of her swim suit. My eyes traveled lower to her ass hidden beneath her, then to her muscular creamy legs. _I can't wait to have those legs wrapped around me, _I thought as I made my way over to her.

"Did y'all sneak away too?" I walk up and say, causing Mina to jump at our sudden presence.

"Oh, well, we thought we would come out here before everyone else made their way to the back of the park and it got crowded. This is the spot I was most looking forward too," Ochaco said with the biggest genuine smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her happiness. "Care if we join you?" Kirishima said politely.

"Sure!" Mina squeaked.

~Ochaco~

_Oh. My. GOODNESS! He looks so good in his black swim trunks!_ The water glinted off Kacchan's chest emphasizing his tones abs. I had to tell Mina I was talking to Bakugou after the phone call earlier but I failed to mention we would be meeting up with him and her crush when I asked her to step away with me to see the part of the park I wanted to visit most.

Bakugou slipped into the water below where I was sitting on the edge. Placing a hand on the small of my back, he pulled me in next to him. "Eee!" I plopped next to him in the shallow pool. "You could have asked me to get in with you!" I huffed.

"Where's the fun in that?" He retorted and poked me in the side. Another squeak escaped me as the poke tickled me. "Are you ticklish, Angel Face?"

"What? Me? Ticklish? No!" I spluttered, trying to squirm out of his reach.

His lips pulled into a mischievous grin. "Don't worry, I won't do anything," he said pulling me close to his side, "For now." Winking at me, my face grew hot. I looked over to see Mina and Kirishima in their own bubble a few feet away from us in the same pool. _I hope it works out for them._

Looking back at Kacchan, his grin was replaced with a grimace. "Kacchan? Everything okay?"

"Ochaco. Are you seeing anyone? I don't remember you ever mentioning anyone else, but if there is someone else I get it," the distance between us grew as he slid away from me slightly. He continued to talk quickly, "When I came in with breakfast this morning, your face lit up bright red and you turned your phone off quickly. If you are talking to someone else," his nostrils flared as he huffed, "I can _try_ not to beat them to death."

I stared at him for a second, "Kacchan, I am not seeing or talking to anyone. I was just reading-" I stopped talking remembering exactly _what_ I was reading. _I can't tell him what I was reading!_ "So you don't have to kill anyone!" My voice finished a little too high.

Bakugou's body visibly relaxed as he squeezed me back to his side. Leaning in next to my ear, he whispered, "Uraraka, were you reading something _dirty_?"

"Of-" My voice cut off. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Of course not!"

"Then please enlighten me to what it is you _were_ reading," he purred. With the hand wrapped around my waist below the water, one finger stroked the small strip of bare skin from where my tankini had ridden up.

"It was just some stupid story," I huffed, my breaths coming more rapidly.

His finger stroked lower into the waistband of my swim suit bottoms. Suddenly I was lifted into his lap, looking directly into his red eyes. "Can I read this 'stupid' story?" Adding emphasis, his hand grabbed part of my butt causing me to sit straight up afraid people would realize what we were doing. I glanced around, but no one was paying us any attention. Even Mina and Kirishima weren't paying us attention, instead they were in a deep discussion . . .

"Are they making out?!" I yell, whisper at Bakugou. _Awww, I am so glad it finally happened! Mina must be so excited!_

Throwing a glance their way, Bakugou confirms with a grunt. Then, "Should be follow suit?"

Playfully hitting his shoulder, I begin to lean in when our watches both begin to buzz.

"Everyone, it is time to meet at the food court for lunch." Iida's text flashes across the screen.

"Guess it will have to-" Kacchan cuts off my words with a passionate kiss. His large hand grabs my butt again while the other pushes me flush against him. My mouth caught in mid-sentence is already open for his tongue to enter. My tongue meets his as our passion builds before he pulls away.

"Let's go fucking eat so we can finish this day and I can get you home in bed." Plopping me down on the edge of the pool, he turns and splashes the still making out couple next to us, "Let's go love birds!"

Both of them look taken aback as if they have forgotten where they were. I throw a thumbs up at Mina behind Kirishima's back which she smiles back at.

All four of us keep a casual distance as if nothing happened as we make our way to the food court before we head off for all the themed pools.

After eating WAY too much food, we hit each pool right as they begin the 'show', if you can call it a show. The coffee pool was by far my favorite. At certain times of the day, they throw drinkable coffee at the swimmers that you can catch in your hands and drink! After swimming around in the coffee infused water, I sniff my hair, _Mhmmm. Smells like coffee. _

Once we had swam in every themed pool, we all made our way back to the locker rooms to get our stuff and head back to the house. My whole body felt water logged but it was absolutely worth it!

"You could have given me a warning you know!" Mina playfully scolded me as we walked towards the men waiting on us.

"It all worked out didn't it?" I retorted. "I knew you would psyche yourself out otherwise! Are y'all dating now?!" The excitement bubbled out of me. She had had a crush on him for so long and it was _finally_ happening. Though I guess I'm not one to talk.

Rolling her eyes, Mina smiled. "He hasn't officially asked 'Will you be my girlfriend?', but as soon as he asks, I am his!" Giving me a sly look, "Are you two official?"

Glancing over at the spiky haired blonde, I stated, "Yes, but I don't think either of us are ready for everyone to know yet. Though he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, he _did_ ask me if I was dating anyone right now."

"That is definitely boy talk for 'Will you be my girlfriend'!" Mina squeaked, barely holding back her excitement.

"Care if we walk you ladies home?" Kirishima appeared behind us, looking slightly nervous.

Not missing a beat, Mina linked arms with him and marched out the doors following everyone else in the class and leaving me and Kacchan behind.

"Well they seem smitten," I chuckled starting to follow suit. Before I could take more than a step, a hand slipped in mine, interlacing out fingers. I stared at our hands then looked up into Bakugou's smoldering eyes, "What if people see?"

"People can go _fuck_ themselves. You are _mine_ Uraraka." Squeezing my hand slightly for emphasis, we follow behind the class.

After a minute or two of comfortable silence, I finally ask, "Does this make me your girlfriend Kacchan?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes, Angel Face, I am asking you to be my girlfriend," he chuckles.

Jumping on his back piggy back style, I snuggle into his neck and say, "I can't believe I have my first boyfriend!" We both begin to laugh as he carries me back towards the house with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the smut;)

* * *

~Ochaco~

We took our time coming back to the house. Before going in, I jumped off Bakugou's back, "I don't think I am ready for all the questions if that is okay?"

"Honestly, I feel the same way." Pausing he added, "I do want you to come straight back to our room though so I can finally touch those beautiful breasts of yours." With that he walked into the house as if nothing had happened.

I steadied my breathing and walked in after him. A few of my classmates had settled in front of the tv to watch some movie. "Come join us, Ochaco," Tsu called.

"Oh, I am pooped. I think I am gonna go shower and head to bed, thank you though!" I throw her a smile and try to look tired as I trudge to my room. _Am I seriously about to sleep with Kacchan?!_

Walking into my side of the room, I throw my stuff on the floor and turn to see Bakugou laying on my bed. I walk over to him, but he puts up a hand. "Where is your phone?"

"In my bag," I state skeptically.

"I need it real quick." Then adds, "Please."

Digging in my purse, I pull out my phone and hand it to him. "Where is your phone?"

"Turned off so we don't have any more interruptions like this morning."

"And you want mine to turn it off too? I could have done that."

"No," he says simply. "I wanted to see what you were reading." His eyes meet mine with a mischievous glint.

I hurtle towards my phone, but Kacchan is already rolling away. Jumping after him, I grab at my phone, but he easily blocks my every attempt. Grabbing my arm out of no where, he twists my arm behind my back and kneels down on my pinning me to the ground. "Kacchan please! It was a- a stupid- story! A stupid story! I just stumbled across it is all!" _Why do I never close my apps on my phone?!_

"'Inserting his finger into my core, I cried out for more . . .' Angel Face, is this a _Fanfiction_ about Ground Zero and Uravity?" I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by the tone he was shocked and . . . happy?

I could be nothing but squirm beneath him. _Dang it! This has to be the record for the shortest relationship ever!_

"If I had known you wanted me to 'insert my finger into your core' sooner, I would have obliged," he purred into my ear. Turning off my phone, he threw it into the corner of the room and flipped me over placing my arms above my head and straddling my abdomen. "You said you have never touched a dick before right Pink Cheeks?" He cooed. I nodded once, my breaths coming out in huffs. My breasts felt like they would explode as my nipples tightened at his words. "Would you like me to show you what one looks like baby?"

I could feel my eyes pop out of my head. Reading about men's parts were one thing, but _seeing_ one was entirely different. All I could manage was to nod again.

Kacchan moved off on me for a second and slowly removed his shorts. Underneath were a pair of thin plaid boxers with a LARGE tent in the center. I reached out and stroked the area. My mouth began to water as I imagined myself tasting him. "Kacchan, I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Well if you have read enough of those _stories_, I think you have a pretty good idea."

I reached again for his boxers and pulled them down below his length which sprang free in front of my face. _Oh. My. Gosh._ _He is huge! How is this supposed to fit in me?!_ Bakugou stood and slid off his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me up so I could kneel before his member. His hand reached out and started to stroke himself as he said, "Do you know how many times, I have imagined your small tight mouth wrapped around my big ass cock?"

My panties grew wet immediately at his dirty words. Following what books and stories I had read, I reached out and began replicating his strokes. "Fuck Uraraka, that feels so damn good," he moaned. Heat pooled in my abdomen as I continued to stroke him. Moving my other hand, I tenderly grabbed at his balls feeling their weight in my hands. But before I could taste him, his hands were on my throwing me onto the bed.

"I can't take it baby. I need to see you." Pulling my dress up and over my head, his gaze raked over my body. "Fuck you are hot as shit Uraraka."

I squirmed beneath him as his eyes roamed over my body. Next moment his warm mouth was on mine as his large hands found my breasts and began to play with him. "HMM!" A noise escaped me as his touch sent flames of need into my core. We broke apart as he found the front clasp and undid it leaving my chest fully exposed. "I know you have probably seen bigger-" My words were cut off with a kiss.

"Don't you EVER compare yourself to anyone I have ever been with. YOU are who I LOVE Uraraka."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. I love you Uraraka," he stated firmly looking at me as if he were a starving man in front of a feast.

"I love you Katsuki," my words came out breathy. And I did love him. I had been in love with him for so long, but neither of us had made the first move.

With these words, his mouth came down around my nipple sucking it in between his teeth while his hand kneaded the other.

"Kacchan!" I cried out in pure pleasure. With his free hand, he went down and stoked my wet panties.

Pulling back, but still keeping up the ministrations on my breast and lower region, he says, "You are so fucking beautiful Angel Face."

~Bakugou~

Her panties were so wet already. I needed to taste her. _Now. _Pulling her underwear down her legs, I stare at her opening. "Ochaco, have you ever fingered yourself?"

Her immediate blush tells me she the answer, but she replies, "N-No."

"I am going to finger you first so when I put my dick in you, it won't hurt as bad. But it will be slightly painful at some point, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Katsuki." Her voice is a whimper almost.

Chuckling I ask, "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please don't stop!"

With that, I lick up the length of her slit causing her to call out my name. "Damn it's hot as hell to hear you say my name that way princess." I push one finger into her pussy, "Fuck baby, you are so _tight_." I groan out the last word imagining my inside her.

"Oh, Kacchan! This feels so good!"

"Oh, sweetheart you have no idea how good I can make you feel." I begin to pump my finger in and out of her. Needing to taste her, I push my tongue into her opening and lap up her juices. "Mhmmm," I moan into her. _She tastes sooooo good._

Sliding in a second finger, I move up and lick at her clit. "Oh!" He body jerks upward, he back arching. "What is that?" She pants out.

"This?" I ask, flicking her clit again to tease her and elicit the same reaction. "That is your clit Pink Cheeks, and it's all fucking mine." With that I devour her core, sucking and nipping at her clit as she spirals out of control below me. Her body begins to vibrate as I bring her to her first climax, "Let go baby and cum for me!" I growl at her, coaxing her into her first orgasm. I move my hand from her breast to clamp over her mouth as she screams my name into it. If there wasn't other fucking people here, I would let her scream my name all damn night.

I slow my rhythm as she comes down and remove my hand from her mouth. "As much as I want to hear you scream my name, I don't think you would prefer the whole house to hear," I chuckle darkly.

Her cheeks darkening she agrees, "Thank you for covering my mouth. I just have never experienced anything like that. That was AMAZING." A shiver runs down her body.

"Well it is about to get better Angel Face." Bringing my length to her opening, "Take a deep breath and breathe. When you are comfortable let me know."

Positioning myself at her opening, I push in slowly. "Jesus- Fuck! Uraraka! Your pussy is so- fucking tight," I pant out the words trying to not plow her. When I make it to the hilt of my shaft, I pause and wait for her.

"I'm okay. Keep going."

Moving slowly in case she changes her mind, I begin to move out and back in. When a moan escapes her lips, I can't hold it back any longer. I start fucking _my girlfriend_. "Oh FUCK baby!" Going faster, her boobs bounce in front of my face begging to be squeezed. I grab them both and begin to knead them as I fuck her senseless.

Her eyes roll back as her mouth opens in another scream of passion cumming again. I crush my mouth to hers as I cum inside her, reaching our climax together.

Rolling us over, I keep myself inside of her as she lays on top of me catching her breath. "Does it normally feel this good, Kacchan?"

"No, Baby. It normally does NOT feel this good," I admit. "I don't think I have ever cum that fast in my life. You feel AMAZING and you _taste_ amazing too." I smile at her as she hides her face in my neck.

"I didn't even get to taste you," she whimpers.

"Good thing we are here all week before we start work together. . . Do you think everyone would believe us if we say we are sick and stay in here all week?" She chuckles at my words, but little does she know, I am dead serious. "I love you my Angel."

"I love you too Kacchan."

* * *

AN: One day I may rewrite this chapter, but for now I wanted to complete this series as I hate leaving it 'in progress'.


End file.
